In The Year 2100
by Nalesko
Summary: We have three bishounens who are bailed out, lets see what chaos they will cause in a week...*chapt 1* reviews will be kindly accepted


Jail-house rocks!  
  
  
  
In the year 2100, humans were imprisoned if they did not respect themselves. Stupid.  
  
In the year 2100, we find both male and female couples getting the warmest blessings of the people. Yes, I know, people have all gone crazy. Still.  
  
In the year 2100, the people act like- Cut!  
  
Let us just get on with the story okay?  
  
  
  
"Damn I don't know what those three guys are doing here even; firstly, they didn't get canes Secondly, they have a room better then the wardens Thirdly, they are being treated as if we owe them instead of they did something wrong!" the warden marched off to knock on a door.  
  
  
  
"Oi." Three gorgeous heads behind a door popped out of a room in front of where the man was standing.  
  
  
  
The warden groaned as he told the three guys to go change up and leave. The three bishounens snickered and walked out of the room which was equipped with a television and a large fridge with plenty of other frightening things like hi-fi stereo and large silk covered beds.  
  
  
  
A boy around 17 whistled as he twirled his tied up hair with his fingers and kicked the door for it to open. He eyed the place with a small grimace. While he was doing that, his other friend supposing, walked backed in and leaned on the wall, and yawned. The usual talk was coming.  
  
  
  
In the year 2100, people were allowed to be bailed out, for a week.  
  
Hikoichi mumbled and to a look at the three guys who were facing him and gave an involuntary gulp.  
  
"Okay here's what I think Hanamichi, Koshino, Kiyota." the guy sniffed up some courage before continuing. "Never mind, anyway you have bailers." The three guys continued to stare at the warden who was shaking his head. "Okay, here are your bailer's names"  
  
"First Hanamichi Sakuragi, yo..you violated the law and..and.."-"And what?" the boy with the red hair walked nearer, the guard was edging back, bit by bit.  
  
  
  
Having trouble talking the trembling boy started off again. "Tall, red hair, wo..a whore" and Hikoichi squeaked. "Your bailer is Rukawa Kaede." Rukawa Kaede was a very rich and powerful guy on the marketing business, if I remember clearly, his contribution to Tokyo is tremendous, demo what would he was with this guy? Hikoichi pondered incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Tsugi no...Koshino Hiroaka" the boy actually looked sweet if he did not frown so much. The warden shook his head to clear his thoughts then went on reading.  
  
  
  
"Your bailer is..." rubbish! How come?! A model?" ..Sen..Sendo Akira" each profile became more and more shocking. What do these boys do man, I tell you, this is maddening, counting on the face that Sendo Akira is an international model.  
  
  
  
"For Nobunaga Kiyota," the guard cast a glance and the paper and was about to continue what he started clutching the board tightly. Now this is unbelievable. Hikoichi was stumped, the name was "Ma..ma...ma....mak.." .Kiyota spat "spit it you will ya?". But the boy kept chewing his lip. Finally Kiyota gave up and said plainly " It's Maki Shinichi ne? The Police- Head." He emphasized, "Your chief."  
  
  
  
All three guys smirked and Hikoichi paled into different colors before running out. Following each other, they walked out of the so-called 'cellar' of theirs before entering another room directly in front. As soon as they reached; they broke their solid faces and started laughing.  
  
"Way to go man!" yelled Kiyota, Koshino just stared and moved along to see the choice of clothes the room had which Maki Shinichi had conveniently provided. Hanamichi moved to the nearest cupboard and pulled it open.  
  
  
  
He took out a pair of tight fitting leather pants which showed his well toned body. Kiyota also peered in the opened drawer and found something he liked, casual wear. However, Koshino brought out a business suit which seemed like something weird compared with the other two.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi retreated out of the locker clad in tight black leather pants and a loose white long shirt which clung onto his body with perfection. It was also toped with lace at the end of each sleeve which gave him a look that rivaled a vampire, only was that he had a cross for his necklace piece. He then took a whip and went out to the corridor to wait for the others.  
  
  
  
Koshino took something with resembled a case, and Kiyota took a ball which was in black. Who knows what they were up to? They made their way out after ensuring that they scared poor Hikoichi and gelled their hair, they were going on a vacation.  
  
gomen this was in a rush so there was no beta reader, demo pls review? 


End file.
